


【贝伟】pwp{肉}

by Mizutsuki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: NC20





	【贝伟】pwp{肉}

**Author's Note:**

> 补链

贝尔没有吻他的嘴，而是直接亲在了下巴上，沿路下去，手脚麻利的脱掉他的裤子，张伟顺从的扬起脖子，环抱着身上人宽厚的脊背，贝尔的肌肉很结实，用力时会有明显的痕迹，不像他身上，软乎乎的肉，连喉结都不甚明显，可贝尔似乎不在乎这些，反而很享受的揉着他软乎乎的肚子，张伟不是很舒服的皱皱眉：“痒...我是说，No.”贝尔撇撇嘴，转而把他的上衣撩上去，转移到他的胸部，我又不是女孩儿，张伟又皱皱眉，摇头说No，腰侧也不行，贝尔有些急了，放弃上半身，直接抓住他的关键。

力度掌握的不是很好，张伟被他激了一下，缩了缩脖子说：“What are you doing!”他几乎就想撂担子不干了，贝尔耸耸肩说我在试图让我们都能爽到。

“可我现在一点都不爽，”张伟撇撇嘴：“你的技术很糟糕。”他有些得理不饶人的指责道，英国绅士压着火气给他进行下半身的扩张，张伟吃了痛，摇着头说不行，可贝尔没有遂意，只跟他说忍一忍，谁他妈要忍，张伟推着他的肩膀说不干了，可贝尔的肩膀也硬的跟石头一样，他根本推不动，而且贝尔好像没听见一样继续着动作，张伟锤着他的肩膀说你是聋了吗，我说我不干了！

他这才抬头看他，眼神里有种不耐烦的情绪，左右看了看，边上放着几个下午用过的蛋，伸手拿了一个小的：“把它放进你嘴里。”

“为什么？”张伟不乐意，贝尔不容置喙的说：“你太吵了，不要咬碎它，否则你会受到很可怕的惩罚。”

“No!”张伟挥手想打开那个恼人的蛋，贝尔反应极快的抓住他的手：“大张伟，含好它然后闭嘴，我不希望再听到你的拒绝，如果你不想我帮你的话。”贝尔的力气很大，捏的他手腕生疼，在哪里跌倒就在哪里躺下，很懂得审时夺度的张伟在看到贝尔威胁的眼神后，乖乖的用另一只手拿起那个蛋放到嘴里，浑圆的压在舌头上，倒不是太大，但也不舒服就是了，他有点后悔，可又拗不过贝尔，只能撇着眉毛接受命运。

见他总算闭上嘴，贝尔松开他的手，俯身亲亲他的眼角：“Well,Let's start.”

扩张一点都不舒服，贝尔的手指很粗糙，尽管已经用了很多润滑液，但仍然磨的内壁疼，张伟说不出话，只能扭着腰摇着头表达不满，可贝尔并没有停手，反而按着内壁找到那个敏感点，特种兵的训练课程里有基本的急救包扎姿势，可不知道有没有人体解剖，不然贝尔为什么可以那么准确的从那一片平滑的内壁里找到那个点，张伟身前半抬头的性器一下子勃起来，眼睛浸了一汪水，使劲摇头，舌头被压住了，只能发出呜呜的声音。

“你像一只小奶狗。”贝尔笑他，脱掉自己的裤子和上衣，露出健壮的肌肉，视觉的冲击比方才摸到的一星半点更强，本来还抱着大不了玉石两碎的张伟很不争气的怂了，贝尔摸着他的大腿内侧撩拨：“Well,你希望脱了衣服还是就这样。”张伟说不出话，肉乎乎的小手自力更生的扯着身上卷成一团的衣服，勒着毕竟不舒服，贝尔帮他把上衣给脱了，虽然张伟最近晒黑了不少，但里面还是白白嫩嫩的软肉，手臂和腿上还有青青紫紫的乌青，贝尔亲了亲那个手肘处那个最深的，从边上摸出一个避孕套：“需要么？”

张伟点点头，贝尔就把套子塞到他手里，挑挑眉把下半身勃起的那根怼过去，张伟对于自己的尺寸向来是引以为傲的，可没想到贝尔的种族优势比他还大一圈，男人的自尊心总是没由来的莫名其妙，比如此时张伟就很不乐意，如果不是看在对方一身腱子肉而自己战斗力为负的话是肯定肯定要干一架的，撕不开包装袋让这种烦躁升级，他一脸不耐烦的蹂躏着手里的套子，还是贝尔等不了，给他撕开了，低头给他戴套，嘴里含着那颗该死的蛋不能很好的做吞咽动作，刚才仰着头还好，现在低下头，口水就顺着往外流，作为一个非典型处女座肯定是忍不了的，何况他根本不会给人戴套，弄了半天弄不好，干脆把那套子往贝尔身上扔，仰起头去控制口水的流向，贝尔倒是被他逗笑了：“You are cute.”

去你妈的可爱，哪有这么说男孩儿的，张伟瞪他，眉毛压的低低的，像只发火的小奶狗，贝尔把那只被他扯了半天没弄好的套子扔到一边，吻住他的唇，接住他嘴里的津液，被压抑住舌头的张伟什么都不能做，只能由着贝尔吸吮着，在他嘴里把那只蛋左右推动，磕在牙齿上轻轻的一声响，好吧，接吻总比刚才那个好，张伟选择抱住他，由着贝尔抬起他的腿，戳弄着穴口的软肉。

“Ready?”贝尔在问出这句的时候已经插了进去，进的不深，不是很疼，虽然刚才做扩张时他满心不乐意，但就结果来看还是好的，见张伟眯着眼睛没什么反抗的动作，贝尔继续吻住他的唇，一下子进到最深，这下还是有点反应的，张伟身子小幅度的弹了弹，从喉头发出一声呻吟。

“Good boy.”贝尔亲了亲他的额头，那里已经糊了一片被汗沾湿的刘海，贝尔抓着他的大腿，用力往里捅，他的腰部力量很强，每一次都能捅到最深，张伟受不住，手软软的搭在他上臂的肌肉上，仰着脖子，声音被压抑着，嘴里的蛋变的更加碍事，在贝尔一下下冲着他前列腺去的的时候，张伟甚至无心去管那颗蛋的死活，抓紧了他的上臂，泪涔涔的摇着头又忍不住去迎合贝尔撸动他身前的手，反射性的想咬牙忍住呻吟，就感觉嘴里一股腥味，他很快反应过来是那颗蛋，脑子里像是连线匹配一样蹦出贝尔那句可怕的惩罚，贝尔惩罚的套路他是知道的，你越怕什么就越给你来什么，可他一时半会儿也想不到蛋能干什么，难道煎了吃么？

贝尔也注意到了他的不专心，看着他眼神里的慌乱：“它破了，对么。”

“No！”几乎是反射的脱口而出，声音混沌着，贝尔严肃了眉眼：“说谎可不是一个好孩子应该做的事。”张伟眼泪含在眼眶里，觉得自己又委屈又可怜，谁还管得了那颗蛋，我又不是母鸡。可当贝尔真的伸手让他吐出来检查的时候，他又扭着头不愿意，含含糊糊的拒绝，抓着贝尔的肩膀，把泪水全抹在对方结实的肌肉上，贝尔掐着他的下巴，还是轻易的取出了那个蛋，张伟被掐疼了，眉毛下撇着，偏过头不看贝尔给他展示那个小破洞，“有些人要有麻烦了。”

“我我我...贝尔......”他结结巴巴半天还是说不出什么，只能可怜兮兮的叫他名字，贝尔把那只破了洞的蛋放到边上，又拿了一个完整的，不会还要含着吧，张伟心想，那么没创意，可贝尔并没有让他含住新的那个，而是把拿着蛋的手往下伸，这下张伟猜到了，一边叫着不一边抓他的手腕，贝尔的力气显然跟他不是一个力量级别的，轻轻松松一只手就制住他，两腿胡乱蹬着，也没有什么实质的战斗力。

他最终只有嘴巴能抗议到底，在他的反对声里，贝尔将那颗光洁的蛋塞进他穴口，方才被蹂躏过的小穴倒是很容易接受了它，只是外物的入侵到底不舒服，何况那只蛋还没有什么温度，凉凉的冻的张伟一激灵，贝尔用手指顶着，把它往更深的里面放，张伟做着劲道不肯放松，贝尔就放开他的手，抓住他的前面，只是稍微的技巧就让那个难耐的小东西几乎要射出来，张伟软了力气，连抗拒的声音都小下去，抽泣着，拼命拿手背抹着眼泪，贝尔把那颗蛋顶到手指所能及处，才抽出手指，把自己的那根对准他的穴口，张伟咬着手指哭得上气不接下气，摇着头说不清楚话，贝尔伸手给他擦眼泪，告诉他这是惩罚。

蛋刚好就抵在前列腺附近，贝尔往里冲撞的频率不快，每次都能等肠道自然蠕动着把那颗蛋送下来再狠狠顶上去，深处被完全撑开，张伟弓着背，连哭都哭不出来，前面已经受不了的开始吐清液，可他连自己去疏解一下的力气都没有，手脚软的挂都挂不住，全靠贝尔捞着他的腰，睫毛浸湿了，黏在眼角，更显的狗狗眼可怜兮兮的。

贝尔跟他接吻的时候，他几乎是用尽浑身解数去讨他欢心，舌尖颤抖着去舔对方的齿根，贝尔的吻很激烈，他哭着气喘不上，跟不上节奏的被带着走，贝尔的的动作也越来越快，他身前的那根已经受不了这一波一波的刺激，张伟抖了抖，呜咽了一声，射了出来，大部分是在小腹上，也有个别溅到了胸口，身后是连带反应的收缩，他更加精确的感受到那颗被他捂热的蛋的轮廓和下面那根粗长跳动的动脉，浑身像是水里捞出来一样湿漉漉汗涔涔的，白天本来就很累了，晚上又折腾了那么一遭，他现在连眼睛都快睁不开了，贝尔倒是没有太为难他，拔出来射在外面，现有条件很难保证清理的彻底，只是那颗蛋还在里面，贝尔亲亲他的脸颊说宝贝把它生出来。

张伟也无心去纠结贝尔奇怪的用词，那颗蛋在它体内顺着肠道自然蠕动的的方向一点点前进，速度慢的像是一种折磨，他蹬蹬腿，使不上力，眼泪汪汪的看贝尔：“我不行，我...我没力气...”这句话是真的，他现在连睁眼都费力，本来就酸痛的身体像是散架了一样，可贝尔却不肯帮他，只教他呼吸，吸—吸—呼—在呼的时候用力，张伟又有种想哭的冲动，眼眶热热的，抽抽噎噎的听话跟着学，他知道贝尔不会帮他了，只能一面抹着眼泪一面努力，当那个蛋最后到贝尔手里的时候，张伟已经是眼泪都快流干了，张开手臂往贝尔怀里钻，他太需要一个拥抱了，幸亏贝尔也抱住了他，给他顺着气说乖孩子，等他气稍微匀了点，才去打热水给他擦身子。

“你要吃么，那颗蛋？”贝尔给他收拾干净塞进被窝里时问，张伟连眼睛都睁不开，嘟囔了几个没有意义的音节，又用中文说了一个名词，贝尔听不懂，等第二天问，张伟坚持说他忘了，无论怎么问都不肯说，并把那颗蛋狠狠的摔在了草丛里的石头上。

而张伟前一天晚上说的那个词，他决心埋在心底一辈子，而那个词就是——煎饼果子。

 

END


End file.
